Come and Get Your Love
by MilesTogether2092
Summary: When Theron pries a little too much with a sensitive topic of Zevran's, the former Crow ends up going for a walk late at night in the woods. With help from his friend Leliana, Theron tries to make the best of a bad situation in order to make with Zevran; and hopefully grow closer in understanding one another as well. Theron/Zevran. Slash, sexual themes.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Age Origins; it is property of Bioware & EA.**_

**Author's Note: I actually don't have much to state this time, other than the fact that this fic is my first go at Yaoi, so wish me luck.**

**The title is totally due in part to the music from Guardians of the Galaxy. I love all music from all different time periods, and Guardians has not only introduced me to more lovely tunes, but has become one of my favorite Marvel movies out there. And since it's opening song by Redbone is something I could relate to with my Theron Mahariel playthrough in terms with Zevran, I figured it was a good title for the fanfic.**

**Theron Mahariel was one of my many, many playthroughs in Dragon Age Origins; and honestly I felt the Dalish Elf Origin was one of the more interesting stories in that game. It's also the first time I initiated a gay romance with Zevran, I had romanced him before, but only as a female character; so needless to say it was a…interesting, experience. This probably won't be the only Dragon Age story I write (or the last Yaoi one either) so there's that too.**

**Honestly this was easier than I thought it was going to be. Not that that writing gay characters is hard, I just needed perspective to base it off. I went back and got a good understanding of why made my own playthrough for Theron work, so that definitely helped. A key factor here though would probably be because I watched all of Junjou Romantica, so I have a better understanding now of what makes Yaoi/slash "work" if you will. Thanks for that Julia, then again I did volunteer to watch it. LOL.**

**For the record my Theron was a persuasive talker and a great warrior, but when it came to romance I made him to be rather clumsy in the subject. He fell in love with Zevran to be sure (he's not insecure about his sexuality or anything like that) but he wanted Zevran to commit more to the relationship, something Zev didn't want to do due to his laidback casual attitude on intimacy. My depiction of Theron, while a battle hardened warrior, was sensitive when it came to these kinds of things. ****I can only imagine Keeper Marethari never really taught him much about the complications of falling in love, sense the Dalish are a highly nomadic people who are always on the move; along with the fact whenever you play Mahariel (in either sex) his or her parents are passed away before the beginning of the game, so he couldn't learn from them either.**

**He's confident in his abilities to fight, and his ability to convince people to open up to him, but when it comes to relationships he's inexperienced in dealing with them. I think it's a good mix anyway, I didn't want to write him as a 'perfect' character, I like to make sure all of my Origins & DA2 characters have some sort of flaws; whether in or out of the bedroom. **

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the interpretation my Theron had with Zevran. Have fun!  
_**

Huddling around the campfire, Theron's thoughts had picked up rapidly throughout his mind. So much had changed in the past three months, so much he hadn't intended. As if leaving Marethari and the Clan wasn't enough with Tamlen's whereabouts a mystery, Teryn Loghain's betrayal at Ostagar had assured him that things would never truly be the same in his life again-and that was after the Joining Ritual. The path laid ahead of him thus far was no easy one, that was certain thus far. Past all the bandits, highwaymen, creatures and worst of all, Darkspawn, future threats still seemed to remain. The crisis at the Circle Tower had been averted with First Enchanter Irving and the surviving mages saved from the abomination that Uldred had become, and Wynne, a mage he had known previously at Ostagar, joined him and his companions on their quest to unite Ferelden as well.

Keeper Marethari had once told him everything in this world was connected; all races, every gender, all of nature, everything. Nothing was without each other, because everything lived through one another. He doubted her at times to be sure but tried to keep faith in such a belief as well, even if it did seem too simple to believe in at times. One thing, always added to another…it was ultimately true after all. There was still the Brother Clan to Keeper Marethari's own, the latter of which he missed truly-especially Merrill, whose naivety and charm was something that provided innocence to the rather difficult nomadic lifestyle his people led.

An Antivan Crow, a member of an elite group of assassins hailing from the country of Antiva, had been hired by Teryn Loghain to assassinate Alistair and him after hearing about their survival due to their heroism at saving the Circle of Magi. Through skill & luck Theron prevailed over Zevran and his cronies, but the outcome to this battle didn't end in complete bloodshed. Yes Zevran's cronies were all killed in succession, but the Elf himself still remained amongst the living; and that was only due to Theron's own temperament at mercy.

Granted Theron had doubted the truth of Zevran's words when it came to his loyalty, bearing a skepticism not unlike Morrigan's, but that wasn't truly difficult to comprehend considering everything else they had gone through at this point. Yet Zevran, despite all his bravado and fancy words, seemed to be genuinely honest with his gratitude-and more so with his ability to actually back it up whenever they ran into a fight.

It was comforting meeting so many intriguing people he could genuinely trust. Alistair at Ostagar, the Mabari that Theron personally named Barkspawn in the aftermath of Loghain's betrayal, Morrigan in the Wilds beside her mother Flemeth, Sten & Leliana both at Lothering, Wynne at the Circle of Magi, and Zevran along the road in their travels; even if the last encounter was not on the best of terms. As Theron's onyx eyes reflected against the fire, he took up a stick and began lazily poking it as Sten added more firewood with a grunt. Barkspawn had already taken up rest next to Theron's tent, Alistair was standing guard, Sten seemed content on gathering firewood, Leliana had already made a lovely stew for the group, Morrigan was content with her isolation, and Wynne had decided to go to sleep after looking over some leftover tomes from her times at the Circle.

The only one who didn't seem to have an occupation was Zevran, who seemed rather distracted walking back and forth trying to figure what to do to preoccupy himself; much to Theron's watchful eye. After about seven minutes of pacing, Zevran took up a seat on the log next to Theron, a sly smile across his face just like always.

"I was wondering when you were going to stop pacing, you were making me dizzy just watching you Zevran." Theron half chuckled, earning an eye roll from his fellow elf.

"Well that's what inactivity does to me my dear Grey Warden-I tend to get rather restless. I'd rather be traveling, or fighting, or anything in between." Zevran lightly laughed himself.

Looking overt at Zevran curiously, Theron cupped his hands together in anticipation. Zevran noticed that the Grey Warden's eyes seemed to be focused on him, to which he couldn't help but smirk. "Yes? Is there something on my face? Or do you simply like what you see?"

Blushing slightly, Theron shook his head a bit. "Well, I was just wondering if you had anymore wild adventures stories to tell me." Mahariel said almost anxiously, earning an amused look from Zevran.

"You really do like them, don't you? I have to say it's good to share some of my stories once in a while-not much point with a story if it's one that no one ever hears about it; kind of takes away from atmosphere that way." The former assassin quipped.

"What's not to like? They're always pretty exciting, and it's fun to imagine you in all those adventurous situations. While my home will always be with my Clan here in Ferelden, it's always nice to hear about the world outside of its borders as well." Theron said with an honest interest in exploration.

"Oh? Do you like imagining me in exciting situations, my dear Theron?" Zevran teased, as the Dalish Elf nervously rubbed the back of his head. "Well I, uh, er…I didn't really mean it like that…"

"Didn't you? Are you trying to fool me, or yourself?" Zevran mocked further, earning a further blush from Theron in the process.

The clattering of wood crashing against the fireplace made both elves jump somewhat, as Sten passed by grunting in what looked to be slight aggravation. They both looked at each other for answers, but found none. "I'm guessing Sten isn't very understanding of these laid back moments you and I have?" Zevran guessed humorously.

Shaking his head in defense of his friend, Theron couldn't help but defend the rather intimidating giant. "Sten means well, he's just…stern, that's all. I don't really think he knows the meaning of the term 'relax'. It's just constant work with him, and like you, inactivity probably makes him restless…though it's most likely in a different way given his devotion to the Qun."

"Anyway, where were we? Wasn't I asking you about your adventures?" Theron said inquisitively, his elbow resting against his leg as his hand cupped his chin.

"You were indeed; it's rather refreshing to see you have such a good memory when it comes to me, Mahariel." Zevran smiled.

For some reason or another, a strange moment of awkward silence enveloped the two. For a while it seemed as if Thedas itself had simply paused to close in on the two. Theron wasn't quite sure what to make it, and every time Zevran looked like he was about to start the conversation he merely sigh and then stop mid-sentence. Mahariel himself looked puzzled as well; unsure of how to begin to talk to Zevran.

_Why isn't he talking to me? Did I say something wrong? I don't think I said anything worse any offense. I don't remember fighting with him at all recently…or at all for that matter. This stoic sense is very much unlike him; maybe I'm simply annoying him with my consistent questions about his past activities? I mean maybe I just have to put myself in his position, maybe asking him all the time about what his life was like beforehand hasn't been the easiest for him._

_He already has a had a tough life when it came to his childhood, and the Crows never made it any better as it was. Maybe I'm just trying to reach too deep with him…I don't want Zevran to think I'm invasive or anything. I mean granted that…'thing' already happened in between us, and even more than once, so there's definitely that to consider as well. Maybe he's an insecure about it? I didn't think he'd feel that way, given how casual he was about the whole manner._

_Maybe I've been the one who should've started taking it more seriously? But I tried that and he seemed rather put off by it…maybe there's something I'm just not getting. I really wish Keeper Marethari had taught me more about matters like this, but she'd probably just laugh and say I was too young for it. Well, looks like it's now or never; I better say something before he gets the wrong impression I don't want to talk with him._

"Zevran, have I offended you in some way?" Theron asked almost hurt.

The fellow elf lifted an eyebrow inquisitively. "Pardon?"

"I mean, it's just that when I originally asked you about your adventures, you didn't really seem to mind all that much-you enjoyed whetting my curiosity. But ever since we've shared a bed you've been rather distant towards me whenever I ask now. I was under the impression that we were doing just fine, but I can't help but wonder, have I done something to hurt you? Because if I have offended you in some manner, you can tell me." Theron said in an almost pained voice.

Zevran stared at Mahariel for some time, in which the time seemed to pass by agonizingly slow. Just like beforehand every time it looked like he was about to say something, he'd pause for a moment, and stop completely. After moments of uncomfortable silence, Zevran got up slowly and began walking away in an uncomfortable pace.

He looked pack at Theron, who seemed to be in more pain now than before, and with a twinge of regret, he kept walking forward into the nearby woods. Theron slumped in his spot, running his fingers through his hair worriedly. This wasn't what he intended, nor was it what he wanted. A half an hour later, Zevran had still not returned, and Theron was starting to grow rather desperate in worry.

_Great work Theron, just great. Now I've offput him even more by putting him on the spot like that. All I want is to make sure he's okay…why does he have to keep distancing himself from me? I'm certain I haven't done anything wrong…have I? _

_If I have, all he has to do is tell me so I can work towards making it better. I don't want…us, to end just because of a folly I'm apparently unable to realize._

Rubbing his palm along his forehead, Theron irritably kicked up a rock into the fire as embers spat out at accepting. Sten merely grunted in response in the distance, clearly not amused with the situation at hand. The sound of footsteps began to close in on him, and Theron lightly turned his head to notice Leliana growing ever closer with a rather concerned look on her face. Sitting down daintily next to him, the red headed woman looked at Theron with a rather offput face.

"Are you having trouble, Theron?" Leliana asked politely. He looked at her and nodded softly, unsure of what to say in this regard. Talking about what his 'relationship' was with Zevran, if one could even call it that was awkward enough as it was-it was even more so when the person addressing it was one of his friends.

"I've noticed your relationship hasn't exactly had its…flare, for a good amount of time now. I would not mean to intrude, but has something happened between you and Zevran?" The former cloistered sister asked politely.

Theron looked at her intensely, clearly emotional about the ordeal. He paused for a moment but found no answer in his throat, a similarity he could note with Zevran's mannerisms. Is this how he felt now? Like trying to form sentences was as difficult as wading through a tar pit? "It's just…I don't know, Leliana. Marethari never really taught me anything about these kinds of affairs, I thought I'd be more ready for it, but I'm still trying to find my way with it I guess."

"I'm not sure what I've done to offend Zevran. I mean, it went well at first, we talked, I asked about his adventures, got to know each other, we…tumbled around for a bit." Theron said blushingly deeply, while a small hint of red crept around Leliana's face as well.

"I don't know, it's just that ever since we've entered our…relationship, Zevran's been kind of different going on about it than I have. At first he was really casual about the whole thing, and I just wanted to convince him that maybe it could be more than that. He didn't really seem to hold any true opinion on the matter but as of late…I'm not sure. It's like every time we share a bed now, every time I ask him about his adventures, he seems more…reserved. Like he's unsure of what to make of us now…I'm not really certain what to do, Leliana." Theron admitted openly, taking in a deep breath of air that echoed a melancholic feeling.

Leliana brought her hand to cup her chin, and sat with her friend in a moment of contemplation. Admittedly anyone who knew Zevran at this point would come to the conclusion that this behavior was most unlike him. The Zevran they knew was cocky, casual, and almost dangerously laidback, the uncertainty that Mahariel was describing around him seemed very much unlike his character.

Perhaps he was? She hadn't even considered that, as unlikely as a thing it could be, it wasn't impossible. Turning to face Theron, Leliana smiled lightly. "Maybe Zevran has come to care more for you than he let on?"

Theron looked rather surprised, but in a pleasant sort of sense. "You think so? I've been trying to get him to see what we have as more than just fooling around, but he never seemed to be very receptive to the idea. I mean I want him to try, but if he doesn't want to make the attempt I can't force him to."

"I'm guessing it's because our rather…casual companion, never really sought 'true' companionship before. Or maybe he did, and it just didn't go well. You should seek him out Theron, it's already dark and it's not exactly the brightest idea for anyone to go wandering in the woods at night; especially now in such troubled times." Leliana said in a stern but sincere tone.

Theron nodded adamantly, reassured by Leliana's praise; knowing full well what he had to do. "Would you mind coming with me then, Leliana? It's not that I don't have trouble talking to Zevran alone, but there is safety in numbers after all. If Zevran has run into some trouble than backup would be appreciated."

"Of course, what kind of friend would I be if I wasn't there for when you need me?" Leliana said sweetly.

Gathering some poultices and herbs incase medical attention was needed, along with some weapons in case of trouble, Leliana and Theron made their way to the nearest passage in the forest; crossing Alistair along the way. The veteran Grey Warden looked at Theron with a look of curiosity, obviously intent on knowing where his friend was going.

"Going after our mutually beneficial reformed assassin, I take it?" Alistair said dryly.

Raising an eyebrow, Theron looked at Maric's royal bastard with a look of question. "And how'd you know that, Alistair?"

"Well, for multiple reasons." Alistair said almost mockingly, gesturing with his fingers for numbers. "One, you aren't exactly a soft talker Theron; I can hear you from over here. Two, someone would have to go fetch Zevran eventually to make sure he doesn't get himself hurt, even if he was raised by a Stab-Stab Kill-Kill Order. And three, it's not like you guys are exactly subtle about your relationship you know; we can all hear you when you and him go to indulge in your…activities."

Blushing immensely, Theron struggled to grasp for words. Leliana on the other hand desperately tried to cover her face in secondhand embarrassment for Alistair's lack of tact. Theron shrugged heavily after trying to regain his composure, looking at Alistair in almost flabbergasted manner.

He knew that he wasn't exactly the sharpest sword in the shed at times, but his lack of subtlety was…embarrassing, at best. "Alistair, my friend, my dearest companion…can you please, PLEASE attempt to address my…relationship, with Zevran in a more dignified manner? Honestly you make it sound as if our 'dealings' are the only thing present in our relationship."

Alistair looked at him quizzically, clearing pulling another joke out of his nonexistent hat. "You mean there's more?" The Grey Warden started to chuckle, only to receive a heavy mocking punch from Theron in response.

"Look, can you and Sten stand watch until I get back with Leliana? If Zevran's hurt himself, we need to go find him, and more importantly, help him." Theron said determinedly, shaking Alistair out of his rather joking mood.

"Right, of course, sorry about that. I'll inform Sten that you and Leliana are going out to look for him; I can't imagine he'll be pleased but it will give him something to do besides glaring…well, he may do that anyway but at least he'll be busy doing it." Alistair said in a half joking manner with of a serious tone to his voice.  
_

***-The Woods-***

As Theron and Leliana both marched on, the reconnaissance mission to locate Zevran was going rather poorly thus far. Leliana's torch was just barely enough light to illuminate the path before them, and it didn't help that the both of them kept stumbling over overgrown roots and fallen tree branches in the darkness; making the light go all over place as they tried to progress. It was a miracle Leliana hadn't dropped the blasted thing by now, but Theron was more than willing to consider he wouldn't do any better in her position. At the rate they were going so far, it seemed as if they had wandered into some kind of shallow bog.

The ground was damp, squishy and unsettling cold…not exactly a pleasant stroll like Theron was used to having with Tamlen & Merrill back in his old life with Keeper Marethari's Clan. Did the Blight make the nights go by slower, and make the darkness even heavier blacker in retrospect? Given the evil he had already witnessed with the taint that the Darkspawn had wrought upon their arrival through the corruption of forest animals into creatures like Blight Wolves or the Bereskarn; the latter of which he had encountered with Tamlen in the ruins past Marethari's campground. It wasn't an impossible guess, that much was certain.

Looking back at Leliana with a half-smile, she tiredly returned it to him. Theron couldn't help but admire her resolve, like he did with all of his friends. They had all seen hardship in one way or another, but they all pushed forward regardless. From what he could tell Ferelden wasn't truly homophobic in nature, but that didn't mean a good amount of intolerance was nonexistent. A low moan was heard in the coming direction, human, or at sentient in the least from what Theron could make out. Leliana held a dagger in her opposing hand, lifting her torch higher to get illuminate the darkness further.

With his swords drawn, Theron was ready for danger if it presented itself-whether it was bandits, animals or Darkspawn, they wouldn't keep him from finding Zevran. Stopping abruptly at a small pit, Leliana lowered her torch to reveal Zevran's crumpled form, lying in a heap in muck. Immediately sheathing his weapons, Theron carefully edged down to where his partner lay; almost motionless in the black mud. Turning Zevran over, the former assassin moaned softly in pain, and the noise only increased when Theron leaned him carefully against a nearby tree.

"Uhhhh…ummmphhhh…oh, my Grey Warden, is that you?" Zevran said in a somewhat weak tone. Theron nodded worriedly in response, eliciting a small but sly smile from Zevran.

"What happened Zevran? Were you attacked?" Theron asked worriedly, lifting up Zevran's leather armor and checking his abs and chest for wounds. Zevran laughed lightly at feeling a ticklish feeling from Theron's touch, something Mahariel blushed at lightly.

"No, no…the real reason is far less glorious I'm afraid. When I went for a walk to…clear my head, and perhaps provide you with better answers, I kind of…stumbled, down this little hill." Zevran said in an almost meek tone, earning a rather deadpan look from Theron.

Leliana covered her face in embarrassment. "So you just…fell? You're rather clumsy for an assassin sometimes, Zevran."

"Well he did fall in a ditch and get robbed by a gang of urchins once." Theron smirked cockily, as Zevran pouted childishly.

"Oh my dear Mahariel, why? Why must you shame me some in front of our comrades?" Zevran chuckled in a mock tone.

Putting a finger to his lips, silence accompanied Zevran. "Maybe this is what you get for making me worry for you so much." Theron said in a rather stern tone. Raising an eyebrow cockily in response, the pinned elf couldn't help but retort. "Oh? You must find a way to punish me later…I'm sure it will be quite invigorating."

Half angrily fighting back a blush, Theron picked up Zevran in the form of a piggyback ride, earning a surprised yelp from the rather stoic assassin. Balancing Zevran against his back as he began his stride up hill, Leliana led the way with a torch in hand as they progressed back to the campsite. Leaning against Mahariel's form, Zevran did find comfort in it. Maybe he wasn't the most glorious assassin, but at least with Theron, he was one of the lucky ones.

As they continued to walk through the bog, the silence grew deafening. Theron's stern look of determination showed his adamancy towards getting Zevran back to safety as soon as possible, while Zevran himself struggled for words to say to him. Perhaps a joking attitude wouldn't be the best way to settle this dispute? It would more than likely just irritate Theron more, something Zevran wasn't in a hurry to do.  
_

***-The Campsite-***

Sure enough the trio reached their destination, made present by the glowing illumination of the campfire. Barkspawn hurried up to his master, barking in a concerned manner as Theron damn well nearly tripped over the Mabari in attempts to shoo him, to which he was thankfully corralled by Sten's stern resolve. Alistair noted Zevran's limp form against Theron's back, while Morrigan just rolled her eyes from the distance.

Laying down Zevran on his sleeping bag near the campfire, Theron took off his boot which he noted to be somewhat bent, and carefully observed Zevran's sprained ankle as the former assassin cringed in pain. Wynne made her way over to the stationary elf, bending down carefully due to her age.

"So I'm guessing Zevran is hardly the worse for wear? What is the extent of his injuries?" The elderly woman asked lightly as Theron had already begun to dig out poultices and bandages from his bag. "It looks like he just sprained his ankle from a small fall; it's nothing major, but I'm going to tend to it just in case."

A small smirk spread across Wynne's face. "So he just…fell? Not the most graceful of assassins, I see?" Zevran moaned in disapproval, earning a further chuckle from Wynne. "Yes yes, rub it in why don't you? You're all proving to be far better Verbal Assassins than I could ever be-so at least you have me beat in that profession."

Wynne looked on the scene with a gaze of curiosity, as Theron remained oblivious to her as he began to tend Zevran's wound. As much as she had tried to persuade Theron to abandon his 'relationship' with Zevran he refused to address the topic, citing that he could be both a Grey Warden and have romantic attachments; something Wynne believed was an oxymoron.

At first Wynne doubted Theron's desire to continue being intimate with Zevran to be a foolish move, but he was quite persistent with keeping the relationship going despite her doubts. She wasn't exactly sure if Zevran was as devoted to Theron as deeply as he was to him, but perhaps that would change in time. Walking away silently, the elderly woman decided to give the couple some much needed time alone; something Zevran noted with a rather worried expression.

_You can't run away from him forever Zevran. Theron is a good man, an honest man-the latter of which I'm not always sure you could ever be. But for his sake, I hope you strive to prove me wrong. Show him you can be someone who he hasn't seen yet-life is too short for those kind of regrets._

Theron continued to bandage Zevran's foot, gazing on it with a look of stern determination. Each wrapping laced itself perfectly around his ankle, covering the gash quickly but proficiently. Zevran stared at the Dalish elf with a look of regret, even though it was just a small wound, something not to worry about, Theron's onyx eyes spoke in volumes. He was clearly determined to help him, even if it mean staying up all night with him.

…All night with him? Zevran certainly hoped it was the latter; they hadn't had a sexual visit in quite some time; much to his chagrin. He doubted Theron would want to though, since he seemed quite upset over such a small thing. Though Zevran did admit, he missed his touch, with the Grey Warden's hands stroking down his chest to his abs; while Zevran himself missed running his fingers through Theron's hair during those nights.

Zevran's eyes widened slightly at the thought. He missed it? Surely those were just the thoughts of not being able to enjoy physical intimacy as they were usually able to…right? He knew that wasn't truly the case, and it was something that filled him with fear.

"Zevran?" A tender but stern voice broke the silence. Zevran look up at Theron, almost unwillingly. "What you did was stupid, you know? Walking into the middle of a dark forest in the dead of night really wasn't a cunning strategy to get away from me. If you really needed some time alone, you could've just told me."

'I…er…yes, you are right. That was an admittedly foolish move on my behalf, my dear Theron. Perhaps a casual stroll in the middle of the night wasn't the best idea I've ever had, even if under those circumstances." Zevran half laughed, only to be met with Theron's stern stare.

"So you admit that you left because you were uncomfortable with our discussion?" Theron questioned, causing Zevran to double back as a result. _Well shit…that didn't work out as planned._

Sighing rather heavily, as he finished bandaging Zevran's foot. Theron scooted himself next to Zevran, and looked at the sky rather drearily. Pinching his temples softly, he turned to his partner with some sort of sadness in his eyes. "Look Zevran, it's become more and more obvious there is something about your adventures you don't want to discuss. I've tried to get you to tell me what it is but you seem rather hesitant on doing that, as shown by your little moonlight stroll tonight. I…I don't know if you're completely to blame for being so reserved on it though."

"Admittedly sometimes I'm not the most…subtle person, when it comes to these matters, but I try to be. But if you want me to stop asking about it, I can live with that. If you ever want to tell me on your own terms, that's okay-and if you never want too, that's fine too." Theron said rather softly, as Zevran scooted closer to him to the point where their shoulders were touching. Theron shivered softly at the touch, something Zevran noticed with a small smile.

"Thank you Theron, that is most appreciated. However, perhaps I've been the one who's been too reserved as of late myself; maybe the only reason you continue to ask me questions is because I don't know how to answer them? In time I will try to, you've just go to give me the time to do so." Zevran said with a smile.

Theron turned to his friend and nodded with a big grin on his face. "I can do that Zevran-that's all I wanted to hear." Fiddling uncomfortably, Theron looked up at the sky again to distract him even if momentarily "It's just…there's something I want to talk about with you, but I'm not sure if you're ready to hear it."

Zevran raised an eyebrow slightly, noticing how uncomfortable Theron was. Putting his hand on Mahariel's shoulder, who stiffened further at his touch, Theron's worried face was met by Zevran's smile. "You can tell me, my dear Grey Warden. I think it's the most I owe you for coming to my rescue tonight like the gallant knight you are." Zevran said in a complimentary manner, with each silky word furthering the redness in Theron's cheeks.

"Zevran…I'm not sure how to put this. I…I just want to…I want to continue our relationship. It's…it's just…I want to try to do it at a level you may not be ready for." Theron said fearfully, as Zevran look on almost sadly. "I mean I'm not trying to propose marriage or anything, I'm just trying to say that I'd like our relationship to grow more…committed with time. I know this is something difficult for you due to your, er, casual tendencies, on matters like these, but I'm willing to try this with you if you can give it, and me, a chance."

"I know sometimes I'm not the easiest person to try to deal with. I can be a bit pushy on these things when I don't mean to be, and…and sometimes I tend to fumble my words around you because I've come to care for you in a manner far different than anyone else. I'm-I'm just-" Theron began to choke on his words, struggling to find the right metaphors to use.

As the Dalish elf brimmed close to tears, he felt Zevran's gloved hand tenderly touch his face. Theron's onyx eyes met Zevran's hazel ones, and they seemed to stare at each other for what seemed like the entire night.

In a rather intimate move, Zevran rested his cranium against Theron's, their hair intertwining as they locked heads. The distance between them began to shrink as their lips drew closer to one another, interlocking in a brief but powerful chaste impact.

Zevran smirked into the kiss, even when they had gone so much further than a sincere act of affection; Theron was as stiff as ever waiting for Zevran to take the lead. Interlocking his fingers through Theron's hair, Zevran felt Theron shudder lightly at his touch, and even murmur slightly in contempt as their lips parted for one another for a more intimate kiss. The world seemed to freeze for Theron-it didn't matter how many times he did with Zevran, whether they went further with it or not, every time was mesmerizing for him as it was the last; if he had his way, he would stay like this as long as he could.

Which unfortunately for him, wasn't more than three minutes. All living things need to breathe, and Theron had to come up for air from the kiss; taking in an exaggerated amount of air with each breath in a manner akin to recovering from nearly drowning. Zevran couldn't help but chuckle at his expense, earning a rather pouty grin from Mahariel. As Zevran's fingers ran across as Theron's neck, he could feel him shudder much more than before, even letting out something similar to a whimper of want.

"Ahem." A rather stoic cough broke the silence, startling Theron the point where he fell of the log and very well nearly took Zevran with him. Looking up in a dazed fashion was Alistair, strangely enough accompanied by Morrigan; usually his companion of personal preference. Morrigan's face had scrunched up like she had just smelled something bad, while Alistair himself wasn't looking too much better.

"Yes? Is there a problem?" Zevran questioned in an almost mocking manner, as Theron's cheeks flushed red in embarrassment.

Pinching her temples, Morrigan let out a sigh of disgust. "Yes, I believe there is. The 'problem' is that if you're going to snog, could you at least do it in side of Theron's tent? That way none of us have the misfortune of watching, or lest forbid hearing you two go at it so."

"As much as I hate agreeing with the harpy, I have to concede with Morrigan. Theron, my friend…my pal? Could you…maybe?" Alistair prodded in a mock innocent manner.

"Relocate?"

"Yes, that…that would be good." Alistair sighed lightly, kicking up rocks in an awkward pause.

Nodding silently but in an understanding manner, Theron turned to face Zevran once more as the two seemed to come to a silent agreement with one another. As they began to walk, or in Zevran's case, limp, towards Theron's tent, Alistair and Morrigan quickly dispersed in opposite directions; both of whom were pleased with not having to see the elves snog one another so openly.  
_

***-Theron's Tent-***

As the tent flap slipped open, Theron entered first and lied down expectantly on his blanket and rested his head comfortably on his pillow. He saw Zevran slightly stagger into the entrance, eliciting a small snicker from Mahariel-more amused now with his companion that worried or offput. As Zevran knelt down to embrace Theron he felt his sprained ankle give out under his weight, and clumsily fell on top of Theron full force.

Heaving as Zevran's unrestrained weight was dropped on top of him expectantly, Theron did his best to gently push the former assassin next to him as the Grey Warden clutched his ribs in unexpected pain. Zevran cast a glance over that showed amusement, worry and a bit of disappointment in his eyes, catching Theron's attention soon after he recovered.

Shrugging heavily, Zevran let his body soak into the blanket. "Sorry about that, Theron. It appears my ankle has not recovered fully-how sadly anticlimactic."

"Anticlimactic? Why's that?" Theron asked.

Rolling his eyes, and giving of a naughty smirk, Zevran turned to face his companion with a look of bittersweet eagerness in his eyes. "Because now it looks like I won't be able to properly thank you tonight. What a shame…I was looking forward to another ride on your back."

Grasping what he meant faster than he had before, Theron's cheeks turned brighter than they ever had before in that night alone. Zevran let a loud chuckle at his friend's expense, while Theron himself pouted rather angrily with his arms folded in a manner akin to an upset child. Giving a solid punch to Zevran's arm, the elf's laughter soon turned into a sigh of pain. "Oh how you wound me my dear Theron; I just can't handle your powerful manly blows. I must say though I didn't think you had the strength to be so rough with me tonight."

Turning to face Zevran in an infuriated but almost bemused manner, Theron couldn't help but laugh a bit himself. "I swear, it's like you want me to hit you sometimes…"

"I wouldn't object to it…be gentle though, I bruise easily." Zevran playfully teased.

"…You're incorrigible, Zev."

"I know."

"You can be so much trouble sometimes."

"Only when I want to be."

"And you have all the subtlety of a charging Bronto when it comes to trying to seduce me."

"And yet it always manages to work…something that I've never heard you complain about. If anything, I'd daresay you like it."

Blushing again, Theron rubbed his cheek slowly. "I guess I kind of do. Out of all the men I had to fall for, it just happens to be you I fall for."

Zevran's face scrunched up slightly, not sure whether to feel hurt or complimented. Granted he had received many compliments from Theron beforehand, but this one seemed difficult to decipher the meaning of. "Well if I must say Theron, you don't exactly seem too disappointed with me-so you can't be hurting all that bad from picking me."

"That's now what I meant, Zev; I meant like I didn't think you'd be the type of man I'd end up with. What I mean is that you're everything I'm not-I'm a bit too stern sometimes, you're always carefree; hell, even in battle you're always cracking jokes. You're so much more open with telling people what you think of certain situations, and a lot of the times I struggle to do just that; Keeper Marethari always taught me to be more reserved than anything."

"Not only that, but obviously when it comes to…physical relations, you're always so open with it-unashamedly even." Theron muttered as he ran his cupped his chin to find the right words to describe his lover's policy on the matter.

"Well, Antiva happens to be a place open to this kind of thing. I had heard that you Ferelden's were prudes but I had never imagined you'd be so reserved when it came to this-the tales didn't lies." Zevran half-laughed.

"Well, as you can guess since I'm Dalish, my Keeper never really taught me anything about that matter. I mean the matter of physical relations with my people is even more stern than a lot of Ferelden is-we're taught that it's not something we should explore so openly, and it should only be done with one person…our bond mate. Obviously I was having a bit of trouble telling the Keeper that I'm…well…" Theron struggled for words.

"Into other things?" Zevran openly suggested.

Snapping his fingers, Theron smiled brightly. "Yes, that. I mean it's not just that I had trouble telling her for obvious reasons, but my people always try to keep their…priorities, in check."

"Oh? Were they homophobic in nature?" Zevran asked.

"Not exactly, that's not the word I'd use for it. My people have nothing against same-sex relationships when it comes to being gay within itself, it's just…difficult, for them to accept some times; and not for the reason you might think. Throughout all my life in the Sabrae Clan, the only life I ever knew before inducted into the Grey Wardens mind you; I'd always hear the stories, the legends, of what it meant to be Dalish, of the Dales themselves."

"When you're a Dalish child, so much is told to you of what our past was; of how great we used to be, and how we lost everything we had due to humans; shemlen, the term many elves both Dalish and non-Dalish alike have used to describe them. You're always told what's expected of you, to carry on this great legacy to a long sense dwindling people…it's a lot of pressure to put on children, but it's just what was accepted. As a result when it comes to marriage, you're always encouraged to seek out the opposite sex and have one to three children tops-four if you really want to impress them." Theron concluded in almost sad note, earning a pitying look from Zevran.

"So it's less about homophobia and more about trying to further the Dalish population?" Zevran asked in a factual manner.

"Yes, that is exactly it." Theron sighed somewhat heavily, his intake of air raising and lowering himself on Zevran's figure ever so slightly.

"Same-sex relationships are a touchy subject with the Dalish; they're usually discouraged due to the expectation that everyone's supposed to 'play their part' to help 'continue' the legacy of the Dales. I mean I once heard about a lesbian couple that supposedly lies with our Brother Clan that is led by the Keeper Zathrian, who we have yet to visit, but I don't know whether there's truth to that statement or not. I'm guessing it's not though if they're as heavy on the matter as my fellow clansmen were; most likely it was just a spook tale meant to frighten the children, as the story said they weren't looked upon easily due to their 'decision'."

"Will being with me affect the legacy they want you to create, Theron?" Zevran asked in a rather offput tone.

Sighing again, Theron ran the hair out of his face gently. "I won't lie to you Zevran-most likely, yes, yes it would. It's not that I don't want to help contribute to the legacy of my people, it's just that I'm not allowed to be 'me' when I'm trying to do just that. I mean I could marry a woman and father children if I was forced to do it for the sake of my Clan, but I truly wouldn't want to commit to that-nor would I be happy under those circumstances."

"I understand the need to maintain traditions and expectations to preserve the legacy of a dying people, even if they're your people, but no one ever seems to ask themselves what THEY want within the Clans. You're just expected to do one thing forever and that's it-and trying to be something they don't want you to be is met with scorn." Zevran commented.

"I know that human beings themselves are the progenitors of the Dales' destruction, but sometimes I wonder how much we've destroyed one another by ourselves. We're always so caught up with tradition and lore we're being left behind-it wouldn't hurt to modernize a bit or get in contact with a human village for supplies every once in a while." Theron ranted slightly, as a bemused Zevran looked up at him with a rather goofy smile.

"I can't imagine they took kindly to your views, my dear Theron; such openness with something that refuses to part it's way sounds like a recipe for disaster. It looks like you were more of a troublemaker then you let on." Zevran laughed heartily.

Rolling his eyes under Zevran's gaze, Theron just shook his head with a smirk of his own spreading across his face. "You think that's bad? You should've heard when Fenarel overhead me mention to Merrill that I didn't hate humans by default, and that I found the word shemlen in reference to their kind demeaning. Needless to say he tattled to our Hahren, Paivel, and word spread soon enough that my 'acceptance' of the humans was dangerous to both myself and the Clan as a whole."

"Well isn't that partly true, if I'm not mistake we are in the company of more humans than elves after all. The only other two of us is our rather grumpy companion Sten, and of course your Mabari. Maybe they were right saying you prefer humans?" Zevran half-joked lightly, immediately regretting that decision upon seeing a small pained look on Theron's face.

"Sorry."

"It's okay Zev."

Readjusting himself on Zevran's lower torso, Theron looked down at his companion with an almost longing expression. "I guess this is why I'm so grateful to you Zevran, you may be a bit of an oddball, but it doesn't stop me from loving you."

"What are you grateful to me for? Well, other than our 'fun times'? Didn't I try to kill you the first time we met?" Zevran chuckled nervously.

"Well, yeah, you did…not the greatest start, that much I'll admit; but I'm grateful to you more than anything. I always had the feeling that I'd never truly feel comfortable with being myself amongst the Dalish; because there's no one there I romantically cared for, and even if I did I doubt we'd be happy under the watch of my Clan. However thanks to you, I was allowed to discover myself more than I thought possible-and I found myself someone I truly care for…thank you Zevran."

Now it was Zevran's turn to blush, something that did not go unnoticed by Theron. Sitting up and positioning himself properly as Theron's legs wrapped around his waist, Zevran into the Grey Warden's onyx eyes as he sat in his lap. This time it was Theron who made the first move by closing the distance between their lips, taking Zevran by surprise for once.

Soon their lips melded with one another once more, this time on a more personal level. The chastity of their kiss changed from innocent to intimate within the first two minutes, as Zevran surprisingly felt a soft rub against him asking for entrance; to which happily responded. Tugging at Zevran's hair with earnest want, Zevran returned the notion by grazing his teeth softly against Theron's neck; emitting something that sounded like a whimper from Mahariel.

A whimper? From a Grey Warden? It was unfitting at best considering their nature, but Zevran found it desirable nonetheless. Removing his shirt slowly, Theron began to blush as Zevran's arms ran their way down from his chest to his sides; tickling him slightly along the way, which he couldn't help but shudder at much to Zevran's amusement. Pushing Zevran down lightly, Theron gazed at him with an honest expression of passion. Cautiously, almost hesitantly but surely enough, Theron began to loosen the straps on his own pants-catching Zevran's eye almost immediately. "What are you doing Theron? Do my eyes deceive me, or are you trying to seduce me?"

"Is…is it working? Because I'm trying really hard-" Theron began to mutter, before being interrupted by Zevran's rousing laughter. Huffing angrily, Theron crossed his arms across his chest in a pouting posture once more; as Zevran wiped the tears from his eyes after one last chuckle. "Well, I do say you're not bad at it so far-maybe I did teach you a few things after all?"

"Hmph." Theron huffed.

"Now Theron don't be like that, we have yet to even start." Zevran almost whined.

"I just wanted to thank you for all you've given by...performing, on you myself tonight. Besides, you got hurt partially because of me-so I'm making it up to you." Theron smiled nervously.

"Hmm…remind me to go walking the woods at night more often."

"Just shut up and lean back, Zev."  
_

***-Campsite, outside Theron's tent-***

As time passed on throughout the night, soft sighs of relief were heard eliciting from Theron's tent. Sten seemed rather indifferent to the matter since it was his turn to keep watch now, while Wynne had already fallen asleep shortly after tending to Zevran's minor injury. Leliana fidgeted slightly biting her lower lip in one want as she heard squeaks of pleasure growing louder from the tent, shuffling her shoes around uncomfortably in the dirt.

Morrigan was thankfully distanced from the tent and could hear very little of it, but what she did hear was enough to make fake gag in disgust. Alistair on the other hand wasn't so lucky, trying to eat his stew wasn't rather distracting as the sounds from the tent started to grow ever louder, unintentionally uncaring to their surroundings.

Looking at his bowl with comical disgust, Alistair put down his meal for the night and placed it front of Barkspawn, who ravenously began lapping away at the meaty broth in gluttonous hunger.

Walking anxiously towards Leliana, his face said it all. She nodded to him hastily, and they quickly started to make their way down the nearest rode they could find for a temporary distraction from the rather…off-putting sounds they were faced with.

"You know, didn't Zevran go for a walk to escape from one of his problems?" Alistair commented as his pace increased after hearing a loud gasp of delight in the background.

"Um, well…yes…yes he did." Leliana commented anxiously.

"And now here we are doing the same thing…except we're on an actual trail instead of taking a stroll in the woods."

"Yes…indeed, that would seem to be the case."

"…"

"…"

"…Does this mean by cardinal rule of thumb, that we're going to get lost as well? And then someone is going to try to proposition us both when they find us? Because I really don't think that I'm ready for-"

"Alistair!"

"What? I'm just saying! It's not something I'm exactly ready for; a guy has to keep his priorities in check you know!"

**-FIN.**


End file.
